Love Is Hard To Show
by Goddess Urd
Summary: Vegeta has taken Bulma prissoner , will Bulma Teach Vegeta how to love , or will Vegeta show Bulma how to be a cold hearted person?
1. Default Chapter

OK here is the intro of my new story I hope you all like it as much as I enjoy making it up.I know in later chapters and in some of the new ones some of the characters will be kind of out of character so forgive me if I dont get their attitudes right. ^-^  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Bulma sat nervous in her car as Chi-chi drove to their new town , It was Tokyo Japan . "Chi-chi why did we have to move here?" Bulma asked . "Bulma you know we could not stay in our old town , they would just shun us like they did to the Suttons . We have to move , with out mom and Dad we will have no one to take care of us."Chi-chi explained.   
Bulma sighed unhappily and Looked at the felds that rolled past as the continued to drive.  
  
5 minutes later they drove into Tokyo and they rented an apartment. "I guess we have to start unpacking"Chi-chi said. "Yeah" Bulma said still sad about all that has happened.  
'Why do our family have all the bad luck , I just want to go back home and see my boyfriend again.' Bulma thought. "Bulma we need to get some sleep if we wish to be on time to school tomorrow ." Chi-chi said. "OK." Bulma picked up her suit case and walked to her new room. She got all her cloths unpacked and laid down and instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope I have got you attention now and the first Chapter will be up soon. Merry Christmas every one !  
Goddess Urd 


	2. Chapter one

OK for all you who know my work , I may not be the best grammar and Speller out in the world but plz try to bear with me , because I do try to get better at my stories. and IM glad for all of you who like my stories. I have chapter 1 out on Two Teams but IM not sure that any one has read it yet so I might give that story up. I hope you all like this one and plz forgive my mistakes. Thank You.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
"Chi-chi , we need to get ready to go to school!" Said a very annoyed Bulma as she finished packing her things in her backpack. "IM done already Bulma , just stop nagging , I could have sworn you are nevouse about going." Chi-chi said coming out of her room. "I am not nervous!" Bulma said defending herself but inside she was nervous. Chi-chi and Bulma were new to Tokyo and did not know what to expect there so they were nervous about their first day of school."Right Bulma , you just keep telling yourself that , we all know you are a bad lier.Now lets go"Chi-chi said as she took Bulmas hand and together they went to Joshua High. Chi-chi and Bulma were sisters but their parents died in a car crash four months earlier so they had to move. Bulma was 17 years old and Chi-chi was 16 years old.   
  
Once there Bulma and Chi-chi walked to the office to get their schedule and was greeted but a woman with shocking red Hair in a tight purple suit. "May I help you young ladies ?" the woman asked. Bulma looked up at the woman and figured she most not have been much older than 25 by her guess. "Yes we are new to Tokyo and we need our schedules." Bulma said. The woman nodded and opened a capnet behind her and handed Bulma two envelops. "There you ladies go there is a school map and your schedules , if you need anything just come back here and we will be happy to help." Bulma took the envelopes from her and handed Chi-chi her own . Bulma looked at her schedule and then at Chi-chi's. "Well Chi-chi looks like we have first period together."Chi-chi nodded and together they walked into their first class.  
  
*******  
"sire we will reach Earth in 5 minutes and there should be plenty of young ladies for you to choose from." Nappa said . "Very well Nappa " The man turned around and got up as they reached down to Earth right next to a large building with a lot of windows. "Ladies Prepare to be chosen for my mate." The man said and laughed harshly soon fallow by the man who he called Nappa.  
  
***********  
  
One the class Began to settle down after the meet their new class mates Bulma and Chi-chi settled in their seats and began to listen to the lecture the teacher was given.  
Suddenly there was a crash and every one looked around to see what has caused the commotion. Then a few moments later the door opened and two figures walked in. Bulma turned to look and saw one man was bald and had a mustache and he had a tail. That confused Bulma a bit and she looked at the other man. He had Black hair that stood strait up and black eyes. He woar a smirk as he looked up and down the rows of kids.   
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sai and I have come to get a female and who ever chooses to get in my way will die a most painful death. "Vegeta smirked as he saw the horror of the girls through out the class room and suddenly a Blue haird girl got his attention. "Well well well , what have we got here?" Vegeta asked as he walked up to the girl .  
"What is your name ?" He asked . Bulma was shocked as he came up to her and started caressing her cheek. "I dont see how it is any of your Damn business." she spat out. Vegetas eyes glowed and he said" Girl you better tell me you name and your age if you wish to live." He said with as much venom as she had in her voice.  
  
"My name is Bulma and I am 17 years old " Bulma snarled and vegeta laughed . well Woman you will come with me. "Vegeta said and he waved to Nappa who grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door.   
  
"BULMA!!!" Chi-chi yelled to her sister and she tried to run after them and vegeta knocked her down. "Look wrench , you better stay your place " he said and walked out the door. Chi-chi looked after them and brock down crying.  
  
  
************  
  
What will happen to Bulma . What has Vegeta got on his mind?  
Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out. ^-^  
  
Goddess Urd 


	3. Chapter 2

OK, I'm back with my story and I would like to thank Sally for reviewing and I am trying to get this story down before school starts again on the 8th. I for got to put this down but I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Any way on to the story...  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Let go of me you bastard! "Bulma shouted, as she was drug into a darkened room. Nappa let go of her and pushed her down. "You will stay here till the prince wants you. " He said and walked off shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Bulma started crying as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a room with a desk and a chair, in a corner there was a small bed and there was one picture of a man with a mustache. "I will find a way to escape I swear to Kame I will find a way." Bulma said as she tried to think strait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-chi just sat in her desk tears still dripping from her eyes. "Mrs. Chi-chi we will find your sister if it is the last thing we do." The police cop said as he handed Chi-chi a napkin to dry her eyes.  
  
"Sir, I just want her back she is all I have and I just want you to find her, if you don't Ill personally rip your head off your shoulders." Chi-chi said as she looked up at the cop. "Mrs. Chi-chi no need for threats we know you have lost your parents and now your sister but we will get her back." The cop said as he bowed and left the room.  
  
'I will find her, I will NOT loose another member of my family to them, no more' Chi-chi thought as she looked out the window and at the birds that were chirping. 'They seem so happy, I wish I could be a bird so I can just fly away' Chi-chi thought and she sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma continued to sobb as she remember what had happened to her parents.   
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Bulma , chi-chi dears we need to go some where to work on our new project." Mrs.Briefs said as she kissed both of her daughters on the cheek.   
  
"But mom, how come we cannot come with you?" Chi-chi asked.   
  
Mr. Briefs looked up and said," Because dear we might not come back and we don't want you to be in danger. There is enough money in the bank to help you till you are 21 and please know that your mother and I still love you no matter what." He said.  
  
"What do you mean you might not come back?" Bulma asked tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"You heard me honey we need to go, " He said and took his wife's arm and together they went out the door. "Good bye my babies, I love you!" Their mother called.  
  
"Bulma let's fallow them I don't trust my feelings about this." Chi-chi said. Bulma nodded and the followed their parents and saw a few men with tails hold their hand up and blasted their parents into oblivion.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
Bulma cried over the memory she did not know what their parents have done but she knew that they were innocent for whatever crime that was bestowed on them.  
Suddenly the door opened and Nappa returned in there and said " The prince has chosen to have you as his mate so you will be attending the mating ceremony. " Nappa said and he left again.   
  
It took Bulma to figure out what he had said and she turned red. "I WILL NOT MARRY THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed.  
  
From down the hall Prince Vegeta chuckled, "I think she got the message." He said to Nappa.  
  
"Yes sire, are you sure you with to mate with her she seems to be a lot of trouble." Nappa asked.   
  
"Yes Nappa I'm sure, I love a challenge." Vegeta said and he walked back to his chambers.  
  
  
*********************  
  
Ok I think that is where I'm going to stop right now, I might post the other chapter later today or tomorrow.  
Lease read and review and forgive my bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading.  
  
Goddess Urd 


	4. chapter 3

OK, I been helping some of my friends so I didn't have time to update in 2 days so I'm going to try to put up as much as I can. Thank-you for reviewing and I hope you like this story.  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I will never own it though I would love to.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Ceremony? I will attend no such event! And I will never marry an ignorant jerk, let alown have a kid with him.' Bulma thought as she paced in her cell. Bulma sighed and sat down on her bed and wished she was with Chi-chi. "Chi-chi I promise I will come back, I promise that with all my heart." Bulma laid down and fell asleep hopeing that when she got up it would all be just a bad dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta paced in his room thinking about the blue haird girl. "I know I have chosen the right queen, all I need to do is train her before the ceremony comes." Vegeta stopped for a moment and a smirk came upon his face. ' I know, all I have to do is tell her that if she does not corporate I will blow up that precious planet of hers and everyone and everything she loves will stop existing thanks to her.' HE thought about that and he chuckled to himself as his Idea unfolded in his mind. "She will be mine." He said before he too, fell asleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chi-chi walked to her apartment and sighed. She unlocked the door and went strait to her room.  
She could hardly believe that those mentook her sister. "They took my parents now they took my sister, I shall get my revenge I swear it! Oh Bulma are you ok? Please survive and come back to me, please don't die Bulma..."Chi-chi pleaded to who ever was listing and after she said those words she brock down crying again. ' I shall be strong, I must be strong for Bulma, No more tears." Chi-chi thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Bulma woak up to find a package and a letter at the foot of her bed. She was confused but she pinched herself to make sure she was dreaming. "Owww ... I guess it was not a dream after all." She said and she looked back at the package and letter. She reached for the letter and opened it.  
  
Woman,  
You shall attend the ceremony, if you  
Don't then your panet and everyone you love will?  
Die all because you did not have the brains to  
Save them. I hope you make the right choice.  
  
Prince Vegeta  
  
  
Bulma stared at the letter. "I guess I don't have a choice." She muttered to herself and she opened the package to find a abay blue gown that showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of shoulders.  
  
Nappa returned and opened the door to Bulma's cell. "The prince wants to know what your decision is." Nappa asked. Bulma looked up and sighed.  
  
"I shall marry him but you leave earth alown." Bulma said. "You have made the right choice now fallow me woman." Nappa said. Bulma got up and followed Nappa to another room only it was decorated for a princess.  
  
"You will get dressed in that gown you have in your hand and I will come and get you in 4 hours."  
Nappa said and he walked out of the room.  
  
  
Bulma sighed again and went to take a shower.  
  
"This should be interesting." She said to herself and continued to get ready for the beginning of the end of her life.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ok I hope you liked this chapter and I will post the next one as soon as I can. ^-^  
Please read and review. Thank you.   
Goddess Urd 


	5. ch.4

Ok I'm sorry it is taking me a while to get this chapter out so please accept my apologies and I will try to make this a long chapter as long as I can and the rateing might go up as the story goes on but it might stay the same.Now You all know that I do not own Dragon Ball Z But the character Angela I do own. Please Read and review.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Bulma got out of the shower and stretched her muscles and sighed. "Great what else can get wrong , I mean I have to marry this Prince of all jerks and I might as well say good bye to my life in Earth." Bulma said to herself as she pulled the baby blue gown over her head.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Chi-chi would you please pay attention!" Mrs. Carter asked angrily taping her foot on the floor. " Sorry Ma'am "Chi-chi said. It has been two days sense Bulma has been taken from Earth and Chi-chi was still searching to the best of her abilities.  
  
"Now like I said before , there are other solar systems in the universe but they are unknown to us humans but the scientists may have found a way to get their but that is not known to us yet" Mrs. Carter repeated.   
  
Chi-chi looked up as she heard that sentence. 'Is Bulma in another solar system ,? and if there is will she be able to come back ? Oh Kame I hope so.' Chi-chi thought as she took noats from the teacher. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of the teacher again.  
  
~_~_~_  
  
Chi-chi opened the door to her apartment house and walked in and put her keys on the table right beside the door. She walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinets and said, "Looks like I need to go shopping." chi-chi said and she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Bulma finished getting dressed and there was a knock on the door and Bulma opened the door and Nappa was there and he handed her a noat and left the room. Bulma looked at the noat and went to the couch and opened it. She read it and suddenly a red color and she looked furious.  
  
"All right I shall meet him but as hell will I sleep with .........." Bulma started before a little girl stumbled into the room. The little girl looked horrified about something. and didn't know what room she was in and she turned around and saw Bulma who was looking shocked.  
  
"Hello little girl" Bulma said . When she said that the little girl looked even more scared and she got down on her knees and said "Im sorry I didn't mean to disturb you and please dont kill me!" The little girl pleaded. Bulma looked at her funny and said, "Im not going to kill you , But why are you hear?" She asked.   
  
"I was running from the big bald guy he said he was going to kill me." She said and she started to cry. Bulma got up and went to the little girl. "Hush honey its OK , whats your name?" She asked and the little girl looked up at her. "My name is Angela." She said. "Well Angela I wont let that big ugly man hurt you."  
  
The little girl smiled and hugged Bulma and then suddenly the door burst open and Nappa came in. he had a big red burn on his head and he looked at Angela and gave her a death glare. "Come here Brat." Nappa said and Angela screamed in horror and held Bulmas neck with dear life.  
  
"Nappa what are you doing to the poor girl !?" Bulma screamed at Nappa. the little brat poured skulking hot water on my head and she is going to pay." Nappa said as he advanced towards the two girls. "Nappa I order you to stop.!"And angry voice said. Bulma looked toward the door and saw Vegeta standing there.  
  
Angela looked at him and gave an evil grin and ran and gave Vegeta a hug. Vegeta got a look of pure disgust and drooped Angela on the floor.  
  
Angela shrugged and stomped on his foot for drooping her. Bulma who had saw this was speechless And suddenly heard an argument on who can kill Nappa and who cant and what the rules were. Nappa who was hearing the argument sighlently snuck out the door and out of sight.  
  
  
Angela looked around the room and saw that Nappa had snuck out so she ran out the door and to the hall and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun and she had a smirk on her face and she too disappears out of sight.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta , "What was that all about?" She asked. Vegeta looked at her with a smirk and said, "that was my little sister and looks like she found a new sport in killing my best guards and solders. She has already killed 3 of them." With that Vegeta left and Bulma stood there frozen for a moment. It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in and she ran out the door only pausing to grab a frying pan and then she finally caught up to him . "Hey Prince Vegeta." She said seductively . He turned around and in one swing she hit him over the head with the frying pan she had in her hand.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Vegeta asked angrily. I wanted to see how it fells when my sister did it to the men who piss her off, and you know what it makes me feel a bit better. " Bulma answered and she hit him again and left and went back to her room.   
  
"Fine she wants to play ruff , it takes two people to play this game." Vegeta said and went to his chambers to think on how to get Bulma back for hitting him over the head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chi-chi locked the door to her apartment after she had got all the groceries in from the car. "Well , I hope that Bulma comes back or there will be heel to pay." She said as she put up the groceries. When she finished with that she went to the living room and got out her diary and wrote:  
  
Diary,  
Bulma has been gone for two  
Days and I feel like there is something bad going   
on. I also have this feeling that she will come   
Back , but she wont come back alown. all I can do is wait.  
  
  
Chi-chi stooped writing and looked up and sighed. She got up and realized she needed to fold the towels and said, "No use and just sitting here doing nothing at all. So she got up and got the towels and started to fold them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The next morning Bulma got up and sighed. "Great this is the day I, Bulma, Will put away my past on Earth."she said. A servant girl came in and said that she needed to get ready and the ceremony will start in 3 hours. Bulma nodded into the girl and got up to take a shower and got ready.  
  
# hours later Bulma got finished getting ready and the girl came back and lead her to the room where Vegeta,Angela, and the Priest were. Bulma got her courage up and walked to Vegeta. 'I hope I live to see my 20th birth day.' She thought to herself when the Priest started to speak.  
  
"Bulma, Are you ready to obay the king and be a fair ruler to see the rights of Vegeta-sai?" The Priest asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta questionably and he nodded so with a shacky voice she answered, "Yes.":  
  
"Vegeta, Will you accept the responsibilities of king and be a fair ruler and protect the queen?" The Priest asked Vegeta. "Yes" Vegeta answered. The priest nodded and Vegeta turned to Bulma who looked confused and heTouched her cheek and bite her neck. (I dont know how to do the bonding thing so plz forgive me ^-^' ) "Now its your turn." Vegeta said to Bulma and nodding slowly she bite into his neck and the ceremony was complete. "You are now Husband and Wife as well as King and Queen." The Priest said. Angela cla[pped happily and Vegeta took Bulmas hand and lead Bulma to her room.  
  
"Be ready to go on a trip. We are leaving tomorrow night ." Vegeta said and he left her and went to his own room.   
  
  
' Great IM now married and I better charish my last few day I will still have my Virginity.' Bulma thought touching her scar where Vegeta had bitten her. She sighed and got her night gown on and went to bed. " Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Bulma said and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Vegeta too got into bed and said,"tomorrow will be a long day But I am sure she will like what kind of trip I had planned. Earth will know that she is now my new Queen." And like Bulma he too, Fell asleep.  
  
***********************  
  
Well I made this as long as I could and With a lot of help with my sister I have finally figured about what I am going to do for an ending. please read and review. And I hope that you like it. Now happy New year and keep safe. Bye!  
Goddess Urd 


	6. Chapter 5 ^-^

OK it is Wednesday and IM not supposed to be on the Internet so IM typing this so I can post it first thing Friday afternoon. As you all know I been pretty busy with school work so I'm sorry if this is a bit short. Also it is helping me with my typing class I'm taking.  
I do not oen Dragon Ball Z , But I do own Angela. I made a mistake in the last chapter and so I hope you forgive me. This is the real chapter 5.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Bulma woak up and realized what had happened the day before and turned pale. Just then Angela skipped into the room and saw that Bulma was not out of bed yet. "WAKE UP BULMA!!!!! she screamed on the tope of her lungs causing Bulma to jump 5 feet into the air.  
  
  
"I'm up, I'm up already." Bulma said a little sleepy and she stared at the girl at the foot of her bed.   
  
  
Angela smirked and grabbed Bulma's hand dragging her Bulma to her feet. Angela pulled the still half asleep Bulma into Vegetas room where Vegeta was waiting to speak to his new wife but Bulma did not realize where she was going because she was still half asleep.  
  
  
They went into Vegetas room and Angela pointed to a chair at a desk and Bulma sat in it trying to wake up fully.   
  
  
Angela went in to tell her brother that she was there and a few minutes later and said, " My brother wants to talk to you now." Bulma got up and said, "all right I'll be right back." And she walked into the room.  
  
  
"Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma walk in , still in her night gown. Vgeta had to hold his breath as he looked at her from head to toe taking in her looks and slowly he late out his breath.  
  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Bulma asked yawning slightly. "Yes, we need to leave on our trip in at least two hours and Angela will be coming with us because she insists not to be left here alown."Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Where will be going if I may ask?" Bulma asked fully awake now.Vegeta did not answer right away but looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "You will have to wait and see he said. Bulma was getting made ant him not fully answering her but shrugged. 'Maybe it is too early for me to yell at him.....I will Yell later.' Bulma thought and she turned and walked back to her room to get dressed and pack.  
  
  
An hour and a half Angela Came skipping into the room with her coloring book and crayons in her hand. Bulma looked up and saw Angela standing there smiling happily. "I heard that you will becoming with us on our trip?" Bulma asked. "Yep" "Thats nice to know, At least I wont be alown with him on that ship." Said Bulma as she put her last dress in the suit case and she closed the laces on it. Bulma set the case down by the bed and sat down on the chair facing Angela.   
  
  
"Hey Angela, How old are you." Angela looked up from her coloring page and looked at Bulma. "IM 12 years old , how old are you , I mean you are my new sister." Angela replied. Bulma nodded. "IM 17 , and yes I always wanted a little sister. Why do you ask?" Angela just shrugged with a big smirk on her face. "Oh because usually around here Ladies get married at age 15 or some where close to that age." She answered.  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that." Bulma said shock clearly written on her face. That look Made Angela's smirk grow wider. 'Yep she sure is Vegeta's sister that smirk can tell you that.' Bulma thought.  
  
  
Suddenly Vegeta walked into the room and Turned to Bulma and Angela. "It is time to go so get off your butts and lets get this thing over with." He said. "EXCUSE ME SIRE, You are the one who ordered us to get ready and if you want to leave then fine!" Bulma yelled Picking up her suit case and walking down the hall where the ships were.  
  
  
Behind her she could hear Vegeta growl about something about women and Angela giggling. 'That sure shut him up' Angela Thought sniggering to her self. ' That bitch , why do women always have to be so damn loud?!'Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
  
'Oh just peachy, this is just great. First I get kidnapped by the prince of all losers and then I get married and now IM going on a damn honeymoon. This is just GREAT!' Bulma thought angrily as she stepped inside the ship.  
  
  
*Two Hours later and after much yelling*  
  
  
The ship was heading to Earth but Bulma thought she was going to another alien planet where she had to suffer being with the jerk all the time. Thank Kame she had Angela too keep her company there or she really would have lost her mind.  
  
  
Bulma sadly looked out the window and with out warning she brittend up like a new child with a brand new toy does. There she saw Earth and they were heading towards it.  
  
  
"Dont get too excited." Vegeta said. "We are only staying there for a minimum of a week and no more." He said as he looked at how happy Bulma was.  
  
  
"I don't care, Just as long as I get to stay there for a little while I'll be happy."Bulma said as she continued to look out the window at Earth. Angela walked over to Vegeta and Whispered, "Must you be so rude, I mean You could be a little nicer to her she is your wife you know." Angela said giving Vegeta the death glare. "Wife or not she will have to learn how to live on Vegeta-as and I will not be nicer because I will become too soft if I let her get in my way."Vegeta said going back to his papers he was reading over.  
  
Angela sighed and shrugged. 'I can never get anything into his head he is too damn hard headed.' Angela thought as she returned to her seat.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chi-Chi was walking to school; when she saw a young man about her age walking the same direction. He had spiky black hair and he was dressed in a strange orange outfit.  
Suddenly she saw him drop his book and she picked it up and ran to him. "Ummm..Excuse me sire, But I believe you have dropped your book." Chi-chi said holding out the book he had dropped.  
  
  
"Thank-you miss."He said with a silly 8-year-old smile he had on his face. Chi-chi sgiggled and blushed. "My name is Chi-chi , Are you new to this school?" She asked. "Mine is Goku, and yes I Am new to this school." He answered.   
  
"Do you mind if I show you around after school maybe you are in some of my classes?" Chi-chi asked blushing a little more. "Sure I would like that." Goku said and together they walked into the Building and into their first period class.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached Earth A Few hours Later and Bulma got down from the ship. "oh it feels so nice to get out of that ship!" Bulma said Stretching her cramped muscles. "yeah whatever."Vegeta said. "Fallow me I will show us our house we will be staying at."Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and followed Vegeta , Angela close behind.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok Well I have to go and maybe Ill post it right now, I Hope to get as many as 20 reviews so please read and review it. It makes me so happy When ppl tell me what they think about it. ^-^ Bye!  
Goddess Urd 


	7. chapter 6

Ok well this is the next chapter and I didn't reach 20 reviews but I'm putting this up anyway. And Sally am really glad you like it so much and thank you to all the other reviewers. I don't have all Ur screen names but Thank you very much. I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I won't ever own it.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Bulma walked behind Vegeta to the house they were supposed to be staying at. She did not say anything but she was sure glad to be back on Earth, Who knows Chi-chi must be worrying her butt off.  
  
  
"Vegeta, would you mind if I go back to school I would like to go back to finish learning some stuff." Bulma asked Vegeta. "I don't care what you do, just be home when this 'school' is done." Vegeta said and went in and went to take a bath.   
  
  
Bulma smiled happily as she went to get ready to go back to school for the week she would have to cherish on Earth. "Why are you so happy?" Angela asked as she looked up at Bulma who sat down With a Big grin on her face. "I get to go to school tomorrow and I have missed it so much that I cant wait to go back.' Bulma said. She looked at the clock and shrieked. It was 11 p.m.   
  
  
"I better get ready for bed." Bulma said getting up and started getting things ready. "I wonder what school is?" Angela asked. Bulma finished getting ready and went and climbed into bed where Vegeta was already sleeping. "Good night Vegeta." Bulma said and Vegeta just grunted in return.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning Bulma woak up at 7 am and went to take a shower and get dressed. When she came out Vegeta was staring at her. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "I'm getting ready for school." Bulma said as she put on her pants and her shirt she had picked out the day before.  
  
  
"Well don't forget to come strait home." Vegeta said as he fell asleep. Bulma Shrugged and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
  
  
Angela stopped her. "Bulma where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to school." Bulma said. "Can I come too?" Angela asked. "Sure I guess. " Bulma answered "ok" Angela said and she grabbed her bag and followed Bulma out the door.  
  
  
They arrived at the school and Bulma signed in Angela to be in the 6th grad class. "Angela Ill be in another Building, But if you need me Ill be right here." Bulma said and she walked out the door. "Angela nodded and Put her bag on the wall and went to see what the other kids were doing.  
  
  
"Bulma got to her class and came face to face with Chi-chi. "Chi-chi?" Bulma asked. "Bulma?" Chi-chi asked at the same time. Bulma nodded and they gave each other a big hug. "Oh Kame Bulma I missed you so much!" Chi-chi screamed not letting go of Bulma. "Chi-chi I missed you too. Bulma said stepping away from her sister.   
  
  
"What happed to you?" Chi-chi asked. "Well I'm married to the guy who kidnapped me and were here on some sort of vacation." Bulma explained. Chi-chi nodded. "Bulma I'm so sorry, I wish there was some thing I can do but right now lets just hang out." Chi-chi said and they sat down for their lesson.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Yeah I know its short but I'm depressed and I Just don't have the nerve to write any more, but I should have the rest by Saturday and hopefully I will be In a better mood. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. C-Ya!  
Goddess Urd 


	8. chapter 7

I do not own Dragon ball Z!  
I also have a few words of thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
SALLY Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing , you have truly made my day *Huggs*  
  
Megan IM getting the stores out as fast as I can and there should be one every week or so.  
  
JAPZGODDESSSES Thank you so much. Like I always say , "Dont judge a fanfiction by its summery."   
  
Majinsephiroth Thank you for pointing that out , IM working harder to get better.  
  
Kim Thanx *huggs*  
  
Mandy Thank you very much *bows*  
  
Puff IM still working as hard as I can on it ^-^  
  
Jamielyn *Huggs* Thank you!  
  
*Huggs every one who reviewed   
  
Well now on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat near Chi-chi as she listened to the teacher talk about the math problem on the bored. Bulma sighed. Never in her whole entire life had she thought she would have missed school so much. 'WOMAN!' Bulma jumped as she heard Vegetas voice inside her head.   
  
  
"Mrs. Briefs are you all right?" The Teacher asked as she looked at Bulma. "Yes IM fine thank you." Bulma replied and in her head she was like, 'Yes Vegeta? ' 'Woman , what are you doing?!' "IM at school you said I could come.' Bulma said inside her head.  
  
'Yes well I entended on coming with you.' Vegeta said 'Tomorrow you can come with me.' Bulma said shivering. She was now a married woman but she must not let every one in the whole school know that , the only peope who know was Angela , Her, Vegeta, and Chi-chi.  
  
Bulma stopped daydreaming and started to listen to what the teacher was teaching about.   
  
  
At lunch Bulma and Chi-chi sat at a table and Bulma told her about what happen during the days she had been on Vegeta-sei. "What you mean to tell me is that your now married and that your not sure if your pregnit or not? " Chi-chi whispered Bulma.   
  
  
Bulma nodded. Chi-chi sighed and sat back. "Chi-chi please dont tell anyone, I only have a week back here and then I have to go back and maybe you can come with me ...that is , if you would like to." Bulma said looking at her food. "Yes I will go with you. I just think that you would at least wait for yamptia.   
  
  
Bulma sighed. "Chi-chi I had no choice but to . It was eather that or have everything I love be destroyed." Chi-chi nodded. "I know , IM sorry IM just a little shocked. Lets go and get a test and we will see if you are going to be a mother or not." Chi-chi said giving Bulma's hand a slight squeeze.   
  
"Its ok and thank you for understanding." Bulma said smiling and together they finished ther lunch and went on to their classes.  
  
*********  
Later that evening  
********  
  
Bulma got Angela from her school that she went to and they headed back to the house. When they got in Vegeta was waiting for them. "Woman , I need to talk with you." Bulma nodded and Angela put in her ear plugs and went to her room.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma asked once they got into their room. "Woman, I need to know if you are pregnet or not." Vegeta said plainly. Bulma looked down sadly. "Yes" She answered.   
  
You have done well woman. Now tell me all I need to know about this school and every thing." Vegeta said. " Well there are classes and there are grown ups that teach you things you need to know and well , it is just a place for learning." Bulma said. "Vegeta , I dont want people to know that we are married." Bulma said looking into Vegeta's black eyes.  
  
  
"Why not , you are my woman and the Queen of Vegeta-sei and they will not touch you for no matter what reason." Vegeta said gruffly crossing his hands over his cheast."Yes, I know, But still I would not like them to know." Bulma said. "Fine woman but I swear , that if one man lays a hand on you there will be hell to pay." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
  
"Bulma let out a deep sigh and stretched out on the bed. "IM going to be a mother. Just I hope that it will know that no matter what happen I will not let it become like it's father no matter what." Bulma said to herself and went to sleep.  
  
  
*********************  
  
This is all I got for today and I hope that you all can wait till I actually think of what do for the next chapter.  
Goddess Urd 


	9. Chapter 8

All right I know you all have questions about how Bulma got pregnit so this is probably going to be a flash back story but I am not going through the bad sene all right.  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bulma was thinking about the pastweek and every thing after all that she been through during the past week.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Woman , I think it is time that we do the mateing." Vegeta said as he came into the room where Angela and Bulma were sitting. "Vegeta I dont care what you think and please do not talk about this with Angela here!" Bulma said.  
  
"I can say whatever I wish to say and nothing is going to stop me. I will see you tonight and be ready." Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and nodded and Angela glared at her brother. Vegeta hump[hed and walked out of the room.   
  
"Well I supose I should go fix dinner." Bulma said getting up and heading towar the kitchen. Angela stared after her. 'Why does my brother have to be such a dork? Bulma please try to get past the roughness he is a good guy deep down.' Angela thought as she claerd her things and went to her room.  
  
Bulma fixed dinner and every one sat at the table and ate in peace. 'Why do I act like a jack ass all the time?' Vegeta thought as he ate his dinner. 'Well maybe I will learn to be a bit nicer.' He said as he stood up. Bulma looked up at him and finished her dinner.   
  
Angela already finished and went to bed early so Bulma put her plate in the sink and went with Vegeta. 'I hope that I can get over this.' Bulma thought.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Bulma opend her eyes to a bright lite comeing through the window. 'It didnt go as bad as I had thought it would be.' Bulma smiled to her self and hurridly she got up and put on some cloths and went to go fix dinner.  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
"Well over the past few weeks, I do have to admit that Vegeta has been more helpful and not much more demanding. But still he is still the arrogant jerk as before." Bulma said as she looked up at the seiling. But I promise that I will love my child with all my heart. With that Bulma fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta came in a few minutes later and stared at Bulma who was fast asleep. "Some how I am glad we came here and that I did choose her." He said and went to go take a shower.  
  
Angela was sitting in her room. "I have a feeling that Vegeta will become a totally different person in a whilke. I just hope that he can handle it." Angela smrkjed and contined to write out plans on how to kill her brothers top two men, Nappa and the dreaded Zarbon. "Run, Run as fast as you can , But you cannot hide from me! I shall get you my little green person and my bolling ball head man!" She said laughing evily.  
  
  
****************************  
  
Yeah , Yeah , It's short but hey, Im tired and I know that you all are confused about the last chapter but I hope this has helped you with your confuseion.  
I also updeater Jewel for all you Oh My Goddess fan's. Well its late and I have to go write another chapter to another sotry I am working on. I will Update in the next few days or possibly Next week! Bye.  
Goddess Urd. 


End file.
